When Things Turn To Reality
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Justin performs a spell which allows him to become a character of any story..He chose a fanfic and plays the part of some guy named David...David has Lucy but then notices Selena... bad summary, good story. I hope!
1. Story Swap Spell

**Chapter 1: Story Swap Spell  
**

_**FICTION!**_

Justin was tinkering with the spell book when his parents left to go to the grocery. Only he, Max and Alex were left behind and they all have their own businesses. He opened the spell book and saw a spell called "Story Swap Spell." Apparently, it turns the wizard/witch as a character in a chosen books and, or any story which has characters and plots. The spell and reverse spell goes like:

**Spell:** (Story's title) Swap me in, swap me there, take me in, my soul conspire, (Character's name) of (Author's name), this spell strives, this spell confides, absorb me in this book of life."

**Reverse spell:** "Take me out of this page, out of this chapter and out of this story. Bring me back my peace of mind, my whole heart and take me to my own reality."

Justin read the spell and chose a fanfic he read online. Then whoosh!! A blue light appeared and took him in a portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The serene sound of waves crashed ever so lightly in his feet. The whoosh and whish made it all complete. David was walking along the beach, spending his free time talking on his cellphone with Lucy.

"So that's 6:30 pm right?" David asked.

"Yeah, and how am I suppose to go there?" Lucy replied.

"I'll pick you up. I think I don't have work tomorrow that time." David said.

"Ok then." Lucy said. "I have to go Dave. I Still need to pack up."

"Alright. Call me before you go in the plane."

"Sure." Lucy said with full assurance.

"Ok. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks. See you."

Click.

Lucy is David's former girlfriend. They broke up like two months ago and they have patched things up already. The two knows that things really didn't work out so well for them but it's okay. They became really, really good friends.

_________________________________________________

"Hey G!" David called out as he went to Selena's trailer. "G" was his nickname for her, sometimes, he calls her "Mizz G." David knocked on the door and Selena let him enter.

"'Sup?" She asked as they sat down the long bean couch.

"Guess who's comin' tomorrow night?" David asked with obvious excitement.

"Uhmm..your mom? dad? Demi?!" She said in excitement as she said Demi.

"Nope. Lucy." David said. Suddenly, Selena's happy face turned into a frown. David saw this and said, "Oh, c'mon G. Don't be like that."

"I'm trying to. But you know your my friend and she hurt you. I'm not just gonna let anyone hurt my friends," Selena replied.

"I know that and that's really sweet of you Sel but, I'm happy. I've..I've moved on. She can't re-breakup with me while she's here," David said to reassure Selena.

The truth is, David's still hurts a bit. He has told Selena the whole story and she became supportive of whatever decisions he makes. She did things with him such as black jack, roller skating, swimming, and roadtripping around Puerto Rico to cheer him up. David appreciated her for that.

"Okay. Whatever you say Dave."

_______________________________________________

That night, before she went to bed, Selena called Demi, just like every night. Since they're a countries apart,, they call each other every night. Then, after a couple of rings, her bestfriend answered.

"What took you so long?" Selena said. "I texted you I'd call you later."

"Sorry Sel, I fell asleep. I was waiting for your call before that," Demi replied aplogetically.

"Nevermind. I have to tell you something," Selena said as she lay on her bed.

"Shoot. Your sad as hell. I could feel it," Demi said, worried about her bestfriend.

"Yeah I am. Demi what am I gonna do? Lucy's comin' tomorrow!" Selena raged as she covered herself under her blankie.

"Oh." Demi's mouth practically took the shape of the capital "O."

"Yeah. Oh," Selena said.

"Why is she comin' over there? Is she in the film?" Demi asked.

"Nope." Selena replied. "I'll ask tomorrow. I don't want to talk about her anyway. I still feel crummy and upset about all of it."

"Cheer up bestfriend!" Demi said in a happy voice. "Who told you about her anyway?"

"David."

"Oh. Okay. So what are you going to do? Let it all pass by? Miss the opportunity?"

"No I'm not. Demi you know well I am not a quitter, so I'm gonna go for it," Selena said.

"Look Sel, I'm your bestfriend and I don't want you to get hurt but, are you sure you're ready?" Demi asked. She has asked Selena that question a billion times.

"Yeah. I am. You know me girl," Selena replied.

"Really, really, really ready?"

"Yes. At least I think I am," Selena unconfidently replied.

"Please think about it Sel," Demi pleaded. "You could lose something nice."

"I have. Ok? I have thought about it millions of times and IDC if I were the first one to make a move or whatever. It kills me!" Selena raged cutely.

Demi chuckled. "Ok then do what you feel like you have to do and I'm with you a hundred percent honey. Got that?" Demi replied to her. They're such cute bestfriends.

"Yup. I think I need to sleep on this whole Lucy-comin'-over thing," Selena said.

"Good. Let's both get our beauty rests. Love ya girl! Miss ya!" Demi said.

"I do to! Love ya! Hugs and kisses! Mwah!" Selena said and they both hung up.

Demi would always be there for her no matter what. For Selena, she is so lucky to have her. They have grown up almost half of their lives and no one could destroy them no matter how many bad times come through.

_________________________________________________

The next morning, Jake and Selena were having breakfast over at the hotel's breakfast room. They occupied a corner booth so no paps or fans in the early morning would see them. A few minutes later, David arrived wearing his jogging clothes.

"Hey guys," David said as he sat down with them and called the waiter. "Just ran the beachside."

"We can see that," Jake said as he ate his cereal.

The waiter arrived and asked David what his order was and he ordered hot coffee. He went over to the buffet table to start getting his food.

As soon as David left, "Jake did you know Lucy's comin over here tonight?" Selena asked the kid.

"She is?!?!" Jake asked, his eyes wide open and blinking furiously.

"Yup. She's your little crush right?" Selena teased.

"No she's not..err..no...she's ok but y'know..a few levels ok..but no...y'know.." Jake sputtered as he blushed madly. Only Selena knew about his crush on Lucy and she enjoyed tormenting Jake about it. "Keep quiet Selena!" And he focused on his bread throughout their meal.

David returned to their place and ate. "Hey Austin wanna come with me tonight at the airport? I'm picking Lucy up." And he winked at her. Jake gave him a questioning look and then turned to face Selena who shrugged as if to say, "What?"

"No..thanks..I think I'll just play some games tonight."

"Aw c'mon Austin..we all know you like Lucy," David teased.

"How could you even know that?!" Jake exclaimed. "Only Selena knows that!"

"Hey I'm a guy too Austin and - "

"Says who?" Selena butted in and she and Jake laughed. "C'mon Jake, the "guy" wants you to accompany him."

"Very funny G. As I was saying, I'm a guy too, - I am a guy, no erase period," David said quickly. "And I know stuff."

"Henrie, Henrie, Henrie...don't be Justin," Jake said.

"Whatever Austin."

_________________________________________________

Later that night, David borrowed one of the crew's rented car to pick Lucy up at the airport. He wasn't able to persuade Jake to come with him so he went alone. He received Lucy's call around 12 noon, telling him that she'd be boarding already. When he arrived there, she called Lucy.

"Hey, I'm here. Where're you?"

"Walking. I just got my stuff," Lucy replied.

"Okay. Meet me in front of Rican Resto."

"Alright. See you." They hung up.

When they met, they gave each other a big bear hug and exchanged misses.

"How's the flight?" David asked as he put Lucy's suitcase at the trunk.

"It was good. Boring, but good," Lucy answered as she opened the shotgun door and sat. David then went to the driver's seat and drove.

"Have you eaten? Because I haven't and I know this great resto and -" David asked, slightly stuttering.

"And if you want to take me out, you can Dave. No stutters," Lucy said, smiling.

"I don't stutter, Lucy."

"Yeah you do. You always do. That is when you're around me."

"Actually, I don't stutter."

"You do. C'mon Dave, it's been two months," Lucy said.

"I know. And I am ok with that.." David replied.

"Really? Are you Dave?"

"Yeah..I guess.."

"Because I'm not, Dave. I'm not okay. I never was."

"What? What you mean? Wha-"

"We'll talk about this later. I'm hungry."

And the drive to the restaurant went on quietly.

_________________________________________________

RnR please!! Thank You!


	2. Background

**Chapter 2: Background**

Unknowingly, Justin has swapped lives with an actor named David Henrie. According to the fic, he is an actor and they are filming a movie at Puerto Rico with Selena Gomez, Jake Austin,Jennifer Stone, David DeLuise and Maria Canals Barrera. Selena Gomez has a bestfriend named Demi Lovato while he, David, has a former girlfriend, named Lucy Hale. Justin is starting to enjoy this life but wondered whether his parents would look for him if he was gone or whatever so he returned to reality and said the reverse spell. He would get back to the story later. A portal sucked him in and there he is, back at the lair with spell book in his lap. He read the entire content of the spell to make sure of his own safety.

**Story Swap Spell**

A spell which causes any magical human to be a character in any story which has a plot, be it a news story, essay, literature et cetera, as long as there are characters, and the very story itself. When used, each hour spent in a story is only about a minute in the real world. To return to a certain part of a story from reality, simply concentrate on which scene the user wants to arrive at. Rewinds and fast forwards could not be applied in this spell the minute you are in the story, so to rewind back or fast forward, one has to go back to reality and return using the spell with full concentration on chosen scene. This spell was formulated by Prof. Patz Magnum, a literature lover. If the reverse spell is forgotten, the Time Rewinding Spell may be used to return to reality (_McReary TimeWeary_.)This spell is safe for use of wizards/witches of ages 13 and above. No spell blocking for minors are applied, however only parental supervisions are the means of allowance for magical beings ages 18 and below.

**Spell: **(Story's title) Swap me in, swap me there, take me in, my soul conspire, (Character's name) of (Author's name), this spell strives, this spell confides, absorb me in this book of life."

**Reverse spell:** "Take me out of this page, out of this chapter and out of this story. Bring me back my peace of mind, my whole heart and take me to my own reality."

Justin read the spell again to return to the story and concentrated hard on the part he left, again, a whooshing sound came and a portal opened which sucked him in. He was back in his fic world.

__________________________________________

David opened the door for Lucy as they headed to the restaurant. Though the drive became quiet, David had a crummy feeling in his stomach and he knew why. They went in this cozy place with sofas and bean couches for chairs, like a hip but cozy and silent restaurant, or a Starbucks like atmosphere but less coffee smell. The walls were painted dark red and white while lamp lights hung from the ceiling, emitting a yellowish-white glow from it. The sounds were of bossanova tunes and romance filled the air. David and Lucy entered as the waiter approached them and directed them to a pair's seat. When they sat, the waiter gave them a menu and left.

"So uhmm..what do you want to eat?" David asked.

"I don't know. Choose for me please. I mean you're the one who knows about their food, you've tried it.." Lucy answered and opened the drinks menu.

"Ok," David said and scanned the menu for a bit and then called the waiter.

"Good evening sir, ma'am. I am Jose, I would be your attendant for tonight. How may I help you?" Jose the waiter said.

"We'd like to order, 2 Alcapurrias, 2 Arroz con pollo, a Tequila Sunrise for me and... Lucy?" David said as he handed the waiter the menu back.

"Uhm..Apeach Surrender," Lucy said as she closed the menu and gave it to the waiter who left.

"Ooh..Vodka.."

"Like you're not Mr. Tequila yourself. You haven't changed your type," Lucy said.

"Yeah..I'm really more of a Tequila guy..than beer or whatever.."

Silence.

"So uhm..Lucy..What were you saying a while ago? As we left the airport.." David asked, his face curious and eyebrows raised.

"Nevermind that. Tell me 'bout you? How's filming?" Lucy diverted. She didn't want to talk about them.

"I'm okay. Filming's okay. Now I wanna know Lucy, about you. About you not being okay. Please tell me.." David said, redirecting their topic back with a pleading look. Lucy sighed and stared at him for a while.

"David..I told you..I'm not okay. About this, about us. I never was."

"But why?" David said, his face wearing sadness. "Tell me why."

"It's nothing. Forget it," Lucy replied as she bowed a bit.

"No it's not. It's not nothing," David said, his voice more demanding in a pleading sort of way.

"Ok.. I just told you that I'm okay because, I know you're loving life without me. I knew you got pissed off of me when I became possesive of you. Not wanting you to go out with your friends and have fun. Or going out with the cast for dinner and all..I knew that you didn't want it anymore so I wanted to make you happy and let you go. I felt like I needed to do it so I could be happy too..At least that's what I think.." Lucy trailed off.

"But I am happy. Or was. Because you made me feel important, Lucy. How could you you think I wanted you away?" David asked, his fist clenched.

"I don't know Dave. I always see you very happy when you're with your friends.."

"That's not the point Lucy. You made me feel special, like you didn't wanna lose me and -"

"Because I didn't want to Dave," Lucy interrupted. "I went through a lot before we were done. I told myself that I don't wanna talk about this anymore 'coz I was starting to feel okay.."

"No. I want to talk. After dinner, we'll continue this," David decided as their food arrived.

__________________________________________

When sumptuous dinner was done, David drove around the Ocean Avenue. The avenue which was literally beside the rocky area of the ocean with fences and shrubs acting as barriers. The moon glowed so bright that no lamposts could ever be needed. The Mustang V6 he borrowed was running smoothly at 60 km/hr and the top was down. David knew Lucy loved the breeze in her hair. Puerto Rican nights are what David loved the most. Their location was peaceful, serene and quiet with only the crashing of the waves and the occasional chirping of birds and crickets are heard. He also adored the cold wind at night and the sunny light at morning. It relaxed him more as the cold wind blew and touched his face lightly. He felt as though he had nothing to worry about.

"Lucy.." David started to say.

"Dave please..I really don't.."

"But I have a right to know," David said as he looked on the way intently.

"Okay..I'll sum it up. I want this over with. After this, no more. I've had enough," Lucy said sternly. David thought hard and nodded a bit.

"Okay," she continued. "I'm not over you. There." And she crossed her arms, looked outside, opposite of David.

David suddenly looked at her and slowed down until the car came to a full stop. There were no cars around since the road is going to the resort they are staying in.

"But.." David started. "You broke it off..."

"I didn't mean what I said okay?"

He nodded. "But I'm not over you too. I still want you." Lucy slowly turned to look at him.

"Really? Really David?" He nodded again, his eyes piercing in Lucy's own. Lucy nodded and looked away again.

David started to hold her hand and slowly took it as Lucy looked at him again. "I still love you.." And he kissed it.

"I still love you too.." Lucy whispered. She can't believe it. All this time, he still loved her.

"So where does this take us now?" David asked.

"Well what do you want us to be?" Lucy answered/asked.

"Us," the jet-black haired boy continued seriously.

"Okay. Us it is," and for once, David saw a smile.

___________________________________________

David and Lucy arrived and they went to go see the cast. They exchanged hellos and and how are you's. Selena noticed David and Lucy's hand clasped together. After their meeting, she excused herself to her room and told everyone she was sleepy.

When she arrived at her room, she went to her bathroom to clean up then called her bestfriend Demi.

"Hey!" Demi cheerily greeted in a "heeeaa--yeahh!" fashion.

"Hey..they're here.." she said in a whisper to her bestfriend.

"Oh..Sel..don't be like that..I hope I could be with you right now and make you feel better.." Demi worriedly said.

"Don't worry 'bout it Demi..I think I'd be okay.." Selena sniffed.

"Why is Lucy there?"

"Vacation..that's what she said..But they're back on, " Selena answered.

"How'd you know?"

"They said so a while ago," Selea said.

"Oh..I really want to be there for you. If I could just clear my schedule for you sweetie but I'm only free Thursday up until Saturday and I don't think I could get there quick.." Demi said. "Why don't you just magic me there?"

Selena chuckled. "Don't worry Demi. I think I'll be okay. Please make me happy tonight," Selena said sadly.

"Ok. Cheer up Sel. I'm always here for you," Demi assured her bestfriend.

"Thanks so much. I'm so lucky I have you," Selena said.

"You bet your ass you are," Demi answered. "And so am I."

They talked until past midnight before they hung up. Demi succesfully cheered up Selena, at least for the night.

_________________________________________

David accompanied Lucy to her room and bid her goodnight and a kiss. He was such in a happy mood that day but something has been bothering him. He decided to just sleep on that.

__________________________________________

Three weeks passed and David and Lucy are still on. "Strong and happy" as David would always say to Selena and Jake. He would always to talk to Selena about girl stuff so he would know how to react with any possible relationships and all since Jake doesn't know that kind of things. David wanted to know girls well and he knew Selena would be able to help him with it. They had talks about girls' wants, needs etc. Selena was his adviser, his confidant. Some convo went like this, it was one time while they were walking alongside the beach,

"I mean c'mon, why would a girl want to keep fitting clothes on but not buy it?" David asked.

"It's just like that David. It's a girl's need to feel happy. Duh," Selena answered simply.d

"You mean one of the thousands of their needs.." David whispered.

"..," Selena said, slowly as she opened a can of Coke.

"I just did. I mean, you fit the clothes, return it, go to another store, fit again, and do the same thing a couple billion times and buy what? Three or four clothing items and use them - wah!"

Selena sprayed her coke on to David's face as he kept muttering how girls waste time and all. He ran away from her as she chased him and sprayed him more of the Coke.

It was these kind of moments that Selena and David wanted with each other. It was pure happiness and cheeriness. It was always like that. The jokes, the fun comments, the side stuff and all. The brotherly love and sisterly love for each other.

All these things, these talks stopped when David lost Lucy.

__________________________________________

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny afternoon and David was talking to Lucy over his iPhone. Lucy wanted to confirm their lunch that time. He was at the studio, shooting an episode._

_"Ok so after we shoot, I'll meet you at CPK for lunch. Is that okay with you?" David asked._

_"Yeah..sure," the curly brunette answered from the other line._

_"Hey babe..what's wrong? Are you okay?" David worriedly asked his girlfriend._

_"Nothing. I have to tell you something later 'kay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Alright. See you. I love you."_

_"Love you too," David answered back._

_A little while later, the couple met up and ate their lunch._

_"So what did you wanna tell me?" David opened up, remembering what she said earlier._

_"Please don't be mad Dave.."_

_but _

_"Why? What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"It's really hard for me to say this Dave, but I need some alone time.." Lucy said, her head down._

_"Okay..Where?"_

_"Not where. It's without whom.."_

_"What d'you mean?" David asked with anxiety coming over him._

_"I need us done. Okay. I'm so sorry. I just can't take it anymore._

_"What? Why?.." he trailed._

_"I..I..I can't keep up with you all the time being so busy... and I am too.. We just..don't.. meet..the sched..it's all so..difficult. I'm sorry David. I really am. I'm really into you. I love you but I don't think that would be enough. I need you all the time but our paths just don't meet up with our schedules.. And.." Lucy broke off._

_"And what? Just that? That's it? It's over? I haven't spent enough time with you? But I have Lucy! I have! Every free time I could, I leave my own friends for your sake! Goodness Lucy! Tell me the real reason! Please," David asked and begged, all piling stuff in his head asking for answers._

_"That's that."_

_"Ok. Tell you what.. Let's just finish our food then I'll drop you off at your house," David decided._

__________________________________________

David headed back to the studio with somewhat puffy eyes. He cried for a while as his Dodge Challenger sped up to 60 towards the studio but he didn't care. He had to get rid of his puffy eyes but it was not much of a success. He headed to his dressing room only to find Selena talking to Demi in her cell phone. As he entered, he left this car keys, hat and wallet on the table and locked the door as per usual. David's dressing room has a better cell phone signal so she comes in here to talk and he is used to it. He headed to the bathroom to clean up and let everything sink in. When he got out, Selena quickly saw him. (She got off the phone.)

Gasp! "David? Why are you crying? What happened?"

"Nothing. I didn't cry. I poked myself in the eye with..." David looked around to find whatever item could poke him, unfortunately, he's a bad liar. "The pogo stick down at the props room.."

"No. You cried. Because I'm hell a lot sure there are no pogo sticks around here. What's up? You and Lucy got in a fight?" Selena asked as they both sat down the bed.

"I told you..pogo stick," he answered firmly.

"No it's not. Tell me. What happened? You promised me you'd tell me everything."

"Ok. Lucy broke it off. We're done," David answered as he lied down his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What? Why?" A shocked Selena asked.

"Apparently our scheds don't meet so there...that's what she said anyway."

"I'm so sorry... She doesn't really know what she left but she's wrong. You spent every free minute you've had with her," Selena comforted as he went near him to pat his shoulder.

"I told her that but she didn't talk to me anymore."

"But you've ditched us a couple of times for her and we get that, what does she not understand?" Selena raged.

He shook his head and shrugged. "Did you know I love her?" He said as a rhetorical question as he laid his head onto Selena's lap.

She stroked his jet black hair and said, "I do. And if she doesn't, there are many, as in really many girls out there who'd kill for her spot." And a pang of anger hit her.

_______________________________________

RnR thanks!


	3. Past Moments

**Chapter 3: Past Moments**

**TO CLEAR THINGS UP!**

**Justin becomes a part of David's life without David's knowledge. Like two minds and two souls in one body. Justin knows he is within David's body and acting as David but the decisions made in the story are solely decided upon by David himself. The movements are acted upon by David, and Justin, as if by remote, does it TOO. When Justin leaves the real world, he is gone for 1 minute every 1 hour spent in David's life. I hope this clears up things. Thanks for the RnRs!**

**This chappie basically talks about the past.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It has been quite grueling for Selena to get used to Lucy being around for a week but she got over it when Lucy went home. It was hard for her and Demi was the only one who could completely console her. After all, they have been bestfriends since like forever and they've been through all kinds of times with each other. It was kind of a mutual move that one always had something to make each other feel better. It was like magic. Something unknown to others but secretly spoken to each other. A true model of true friendship, something that these two girls are proud of showing off.

_1. Flashback (Month One)_

_Selena walked along the halls of the corporate studio and dropped by Demi's dressing room just as she had promised her bestfriend. They always visited each other during free times or ate during lunch or dinner together whenever they could. They're very unbreakable and invincible._

_"Knock knock," Selena singsonged from the outside as she literally knocked._

_"Get in here fool!" Demi joked as she went to the door to welcome her bestfriend. "Missed you like hell!"_

_"Missed you too fool!" Selena answered back as she threw open her arms wide and they hugged each other so tight._

_They both laughed and Selena had a happy face pasted in her face. Selena jumped onto Demi's bed to just hang out._

_"Free today?" Demi asked. "Or not?"  
_

_"Not. I'm sorry. We had to push the shoot a little bit further until afternoon. There were some setup probs," Selena said sadly. "I really want to go to the movies with girl but I can't."_

_"Don't sweat Sel," Demi teased her friend. "I'll drop by your studio as soon as we're done with one last scene and I'mma wait for you."_

_"That's really sweet girl! David misses you!" She teased._

_"He so does not. Look who's talkin'!" Demi reacted with a funny face. "Maybe someone wants to be missed by him.." She joked._

_"Oh whatever!" The girls laughed._

_"Speaking of David, how've you been copin' up?" Demi asked as she laid on her bed._

_"I don't know. Okay I guess.." Selena answered with less happiness etched on her petite face._

_"C'mon open up. You told me before you alreadly like David," Demi said._

_"Okay..thing is..I do. I really do. I like him so much it freaks me out Demi. I feel so..so..so uncertain. I think of him as my older brother."_

_"He acts like one too," Demi jokingly said. "He's just 19 and no one's gonna care if you guys went out or whatever. I'd personally vote him for you Sel. He's a great guy."_

_"I know. But a lot of people would fuss and make a big deal 'bout it," Selena replied in a soft tone. "Besides, he and Lucy just broke up and he needs mending."_

_"Ok. First, you have to know the 3-month rule. When your friends break up and you wanna date one of 'em, you wait for three months before you make your own move, unless the datee you want has someone new or whoever. If it's past that time limit, he's on for bidding!" Demi excitedly shared._

_"You sooo read too much Candy!" Selena exclaimed as they giggled. "Besides, I don't even know if I could wait that long girl. Y'know how much I'm into him and I want him bad now."_

_"Wait what?" Demi said, the words still haven't sunked in her and they both laugh for no apparent reason._

_"IDK if I could wait for David and I don't wanna make the first move. It'll look like I'm some kinda hyper active girl who jumps on guys - older guys and all..." Selena added._

_"Who cares? Besides the paps and fans and all of them but you can't stop, you can't be a hindrance to your own happiness Sel," Demi shared,_

_"But I -"_

_"No buts Selena Marie Gomez. Tell him how you feel in two months and you'll be glad you did," Demi assured._

_"This, coming from you Demetria Devonne Lovato who seemed to stutter when her jock crush asked her out?" taunted Selena and they both chuckled._

_"I so didn't stutter.. It was-"_

_"Your new made expression learned during French Class. Yeah Ok.." Selena mockingly interrupted, complete with a mocking look as they laughed more._

_________________________________________

The waves of Puerto Rico is loved every minute by Selena. She loved the beach than just laying around the hotel and all. Every morning on her free time, she tries to relax under these still-healthy UV rays of the sun to tan up a bit and get some well-deserved rest.

It has been a week since Lucy left and she had David's company all to herself - well most of the time. She was lying in her short chair, loving the sun in her pink and white floral bikini as a shadow covered her sun. She opened her eyes and found a smiling David looking at her with his boogie board and a mat.

"Hey there," David greeted cheerily. "I've been lookin' for you. Jenn told me you 'took ya' tan time.'"

"Huh?" Selena asked.

"That's what Jenn, Austin, DD and Maria and I calls your tan sesh," David informed her as he set up the mat and lied down.

"Oh. Haha. Very funny. DD told me I'm on scene around 11 so I'm free to "take mah' tan time" for two more hours," she said and made air quotes.

"Good because we'd be boogie boardin' after I get all sunblocked!" David exclaimed, taking a spray of sunblock.

"Nope. Nu-uh."

"Yeah you will! And I'm gonna make you!" David said as he pinched Selena's puffy cheeks.

"No David, I'm gonna get all wet!"

"That's the point G! You boogie then get wet!" He replied. "Oh c'mon," he added as Selena gave him a firm rejecting look. "Puh-lease..." He said and gave his cutest pleasing face. Something Selena couldn't say no to. He loved his pleasing cutie face with his eyebrows all raised in pleading and his pouting lips.

"Okay. Just one wave then I"m done. Got that Henrie?"

"Sure, G. Just one wave then done."

It was David who taught her how to boogie board when they went to Huntington before. She easily learned it after a couple of waves. Soon, she boarded with David and enjoyed every minute. She loved spending time with him. It was one of the things which made her so happy. The fact that they spent fun time together without any worries, like carefree people.

There was this one time, Selena was about to go home. David dropped by her dressing room and asked if he could get a ride since his car was getting a new paint job. Selena, who had just got her student license, agreed. She drove a metallic blue New Beetle Convertible, something she spent her own TF on. The two headed for the parking lot and got in the car.

"Nice wheels mizz G," David commented as he strapped on his seatbelt.

"Why thank you Henrie. Your Challenger's not so bad.." She jokingly replied as she started the car.

"I love that car of mine," David said. Selena then drove out.

Throughout the entire hour trip home, they talked about the show, their friends, Lucy, Demi, and their car. When they reached the oh so familiar white and light blue house on Santa Monica, the car halted.

"Thanks for the ride G. I appreciate it," David said as he took off his seatbelt and looked at Selena.

"No sweat Dave," she replied as she smiled.

David smiled at her and said, "Okay, that's well. Gotta go now. See you tomorrow. Thanks again," Then he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight G."

Selena smiled as butterflies in her stomach felt giggly, "'Kay, G'night David." David got out the car and took his bag from the back seat. He watched Selena leave before going inside their house to make sure she left safely.

__________________________________________

Sorry for the filler. Quite busy with grad practices etc..


	4. When He Cries

**Chapter 4: When He Cries**

**A couple of fic flashbacks so you could relate easily.**

**______________________**

_2:30 in the afternoon_

"And cut!" The director said from his megaphone. "That's a wrap. Scene 55 next after 30." It signaled the end of her scene and that scene 55 would be shot after a 30 minute-break. It was the usual routine for Selena. It was "lights,camera and action," and then "scene, cut, wrap." She changed clothes in the bathroom and took her belongings then headed back to her hotel room feeling cold, nauseous and all, but that didn't bother her a bit. They shot at the beach so she didn't have to walk too far from the hotel and get a good rest.

She went inside the marbled lobby and headed for the elevator. She waited a couple of minutes before the lift arrived. Then when she entered, she pressed 19, her floor. Actually, everybody else's floor. They pretty much owned that floor. Selena waited around 10 minutes since the elevator stopped a couple of times to pick up passengers on their way up. She got out as soon as the doors opened to her floor and headed to room 1902. (It meant, 19th floor, room 02.) Next to her room was David's room, adjoined by a connecting door. She took out her white straw-like key which she just placed the black tip in front of a sensor. The security device had 2 small light holes and if it glowed green it means she could enter, and if red, it means she has either the wrong key or hasn't put the key in proper position.

Selena directly went to her bed and opened her phone and went online for a couple of minutes to check out her Twitter. When she was done, she got herself a water bottle, drank some and took her nap.

"Knock, knock," said an oh-so familiar guy's voice. She thought it was all a dream but it wasn't. "Hey G.." Selena woke up. She looked at the time and saw 4:45 pm. "G you up?" The voice from the other side of the door asked.

"Yeah," she answered sleepily.

"Can I go in?"

"Sure," then she got up, twisted the lock of the connecting door open and let David enter.

"You look puffy and red," David said as he entered and sat on the couch. "You okay?" Selena went back to bed, under her covers.

"I don't know," she answered from underneath in a muffled voice.

"Hey, I saw you a while ago. I knew you didn't feel well so I came back after I was done with my scene asap," David concernedly shared.

"Shouldn't have had that burrito and cereal for breakfast," Selena answered. "Noted myself 'bout Mexican snack and American breakfast not clickin' ever."

"Gross G. You had that?" David asked incredulously and Selena just answered with a muffle. "I'd eat them, but separately. Not together." David stood up and headed to Selena's bed. He pulled the covers up a bit and felt her forehead then her neck.

"You're quite hot," David said, his Italian eyes piercing through her with concern.

"Thanks," Selena joked. Even in her state, she still had every humor in her to joke around.

"Haha. Very funny. Let me go get you some Tylenol or something.." David stood up and went to the bathroom. The crew always gave them a medicine kit to have in their rooms. He took a Tylenol and the thermometer then headed back to Selena.

"Hey, take this," he said as he gave her the tablet and the bottler of water beside her. She sat up and drank it in gulp as David inserted the thermometer in her ear. After 3 seconds, it beeped and said, 101.19. "Okay. You have some kinda fever or something. I'm gonna go down and tell them so they could send some medic or whatever. Be right back."

He started to stand up and go but Selena interrupted, "No..Please don't. It's gonna go away. Just hang out with me."

"I'll tell 'em first. That's final. Then I'll be back G." Then he went out. Selena sighed and just took more sleep.

_________________________________________

It seemed like forever and it has been one hour and David still wasn't back when Selena woke up. He is like her guy best friend while Demi is her super duper bestfriend forever. The petite girl looked around her room and saw a box of sweets on her table. She walked towards it and a note read, "From the crew, get well soon." Beside it was a box of cake. She opened it and saw her favorite Triple Chocolate and Caramel with White and Dark Chocolate Shavings. A card was attached to it and she opened it. It showed a girl having a thumbs up sign and it was signed, DD, Maria, Jenn, and Jake the Quake. She smiled. Selena was very happy to know that a lot of people cared about her.

She sighed and went back to her bed. Just as she pulled up the covers over her head, she heard a knock coming from the connecting door.

"G?" The familiar voice said.

She sulked. She hated David for being not there with her but she can't do anything about it. So Selena stood upand opened the door with no sign of emotions.

"Hey," David said as he sat down the couch with a plastic bag in hand and Selena headed under the covers. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to return when I told you I would. I had to run some lines with the man." The man was their director. "And Lucy called."

A pang of jealousy and hatred mized in within her. She wanted to rage and cry out loud her feelings for him. Instead, she cried a bit, just some tears and wiped them all too quickly before David even hears her sniff.

"But I got you something to atleast make up for it," he continued. "Hey G, please look at me. Talk to me. Anything."

She sat back up. David went towards her and gave her the plastic bag. In it contains, Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Baskin and Robbin's Premium Churned Light Raspberry Ice Cream, Haagen Dasz' Five Mint, and Dippin' Dots' Liberty Ice. Selena made it known to David all her favorite flavor in her favorite ice cream brands by eating them often in front of him or whenever they eat out with the cast. Aside from Demi, who practically knows everything, every nook and cranny about her, David also knew her favortie ice cream flavor and brand. She suddenly felt grateful but still a bit sad. She got up and placed all the sweets, ice cream and cake in her fridge.

"Aren't you going to eat that? Preferably, what I brought? I had to find those for you.." he said. Selena went back to bed and stared at nothingness.

Silence.

"Hey, what did I do?" David asked, beginning to get worried.

"Nothing," Selena replied.

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"'Coz you practically did nothing."

"What?" He didn't get her.

_"Boys are slow when they hurt a girl," _Selena thought."Nothing just forget it, okay?"

"No. It's not. G you are my best girl friend and I'm not about to lose that. I'm sorry for whatever I did but please tell me why," the handsome guy responded,

"Nothing. I just wanna take my rest."

"Okay," he nodded. "Goodnight G. Get well." Then headed out the door. Selena went under her covers again, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

**

_Flashback_

_Selena spent the night over at Demi's house. They both had free days the next day and the day after that._

_"Demi.." Selena said as lied down face first on Demi's bed, her chin resting on her palm. Her cleft chinned friend looked at her as she turned the swiveling computer chair to face her bestfriend._

_"Yeah?"  
_

_"I have something to tell you.." Selena said as she picked on someloose threads on Demi's comforter._

_"What?.." Demi asked, her eyes narrowing in question._

_"I think.." Selena started to say. "Uhmm..I think.." Demi gave her a "what's up?" look._

_"Spit out Sel," Demi encouraged._

_"Okay..I think I'm falling for David.." she said shyly._

_"O-M-G!!!" Demi practically shrieked. "Oh my goodness..Tell me..How..When...!!" Sne was obviously ecstatic. Demi hurriedly went towards Selena and sat with her._

_"Okay, but promise you won't tell anyone?" Selena asked even though she already knew the answer._

_"Duh. Of course I won't."_

_"Let's shake to that," Selena said and did their secret Kit Kat Bar handshake. The two girls laughed at their childishness._

_"Okay..okay..enough my stomach hurts," Demi said, seizing a part of her tummy and trying to stop the fits of giggles._

_"Okay.." Selena said, clutching her own tummy. "Okay..it was like this," she started. Demi giggled as she started and she just rolled her eyes at her obviously excited girlfriend. "At first, I was kind of okay with him you know. Just hangin' out. But, everytime we go out for lunch during shoots, he would always be a total gentleman to me but at the same time, he doesn't lose his confidence and humor. That's one of the factors which I think I have it bad for him. I really..I really I can't explain how. I've been try'na figure this out way back on my own and at first, I didn't want it to be like this. I don't want to lose our friendship so I didn't interfere with anything about his personal life and all. But I have to get it off my chest so I could at least feel better. You're the only one I could think of telling this. I'm not really sure how exactly how I fell for him but it's all those little things he does, his wacky but charming and nice personality. Dave's looks and muscle nare just plus points. But other than that, I don't think I could explain it all.."_

_"So are you planning to tell him anytime soon?" Demi asked. Selena shooked her head._

_"She has Lucy and I don't wat to cause a chaos between them and make a whole lotta drama with the paps," she said. "And there are also these times," Selena continued. "Wherein, I feel kinda hesitant hanging out around the place withhim and it kinda sends the butterflies in my stomach to a whole festivity.."_

_____________________________________________

_FLASHBACK: 2 Months Later_

_Selena's cellphone rang and saw David's name on the screen. She pressed the green button to answer him._

_"Jello!' Selena happily answered._

_"Hey.." David answered in a soft but hurt voice._

_"Oh..hey are you okay?"_

_"Yeah," he sniffed._

_"Oh yeah like you really are," Selena mocked. "What's up? You seem to be cryin'.."_

_"We just broke up.." Selena's mouth turned into this cute letter "O" as she heard the news._

_"Oh..I'm sorry.."_

_"Yeah well..I can't do anything about it anymore can I?" He said._

_"David.." she replied sounding so worried._

_"Don't worry about me G," he reassured her. "I just had to tell you and get this damn feeling off of me..Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight G."_

_"Yeah..Okay..Goodnight Dave.." she hung up._

___________________________________________

RnR please. sorry for lack of UD. been busy with grad practices and all. have a nice day! xoxo


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

*****A/N*****

**I would be using different last names for the chars so as to avoid any problems. They would be:**

**David Clayton**

**Selena Greene**

**Demi Dallas**

**Jennifer Rock**

**Jake Austin Toasted :))**

**Lucy Bale**

**Emmi Robert**

**Nicko John**

**Joey John**

**Kelvin John**

**_____________________________**

David, Selena, Jen and Jake ended his last film scene with a frightened camera stare as instructed by the man. They have officially wrapped up the filming. They would be heading back to Cali after two days. The four decided to go to the mall and buy something for their friend and family as presents when they get home.

_After two days.._

"Hey, Doc just gave me our plane tickets," David said, handing Selena, Jake and Jen their tickets. They were in the lobby of the hotel. Doc was the over all assistant and is in charge of reservations and stuff. David held his iPhone in one hand and his black jacket hung loosely on the other. The bell boy arrived as last as he pushed the trolley containing several luggages, make that 14 luggages of the 4 people. Each took their ticket and they are glad that they would be leaving at the same time.

They were picked up by the hotel's shuttle which would take them to the airport. It was about an hour away.

When they arrived, Doc got hold of their ticket and lined up at the seating counter. The four went to one corner and put their disguises on to avoid the paps. David put on his shades and a black beret, Jake had his beanie visor on and his long curly hair covered his eyes, Selena put on his bee shades while Jen had her hair down and hat up.

Doc finished and was able to ask the person in charge with the seatin aarrangement to let the 4 seat next to each other, which after some much needed flirting, obliged.

They had to wait 2 more hours until their plane arrives. Each had their own way of entertaining theirselves other than each other. David was busy Twittering and talking with Lucy, Jake was engrossed playing Midnight Club LA Remix on his PSP, Jen was watching a movie in her ipod as she texted, and Selena was texting Demi (who talks about a recent premiere she went to) and Emmi (who talks about her new bf, Evan Palmer.)

When their plane arrived, the first class passenger always got in first. Luckily, they were one of them.

By some coincidence, Jennifer and Jake got seated together and Selena and David sat together. Doc didn't know the first clas seats would be a paired seat. All he said was to put the kids together.

Selena felt a little bit awkward but mostly, happy. In front of her sat Jennifer. Both girls had the window seat and this is Selena's favorite seating arrangement. They fixed their handcarrys in the compartment above and sat comfortably on the lazy boys.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to get used to you snoring," David joked.

Selena glared, "And I'm gonna have to get used to your antics."

"Haha," David mocked. "Looks like we're gonna have some weird 6 hours here in the plane.."

"Yeah..whatever."

After 2 hours, Selena fell asleep. Unconsciously, her head drooped on David's shoulder.

_"Why are you leaving me?"_

_"I'm sorry Sel..Lucy's here now..I really am sorry.."_

_"But I need you David..I need you!"_

_David shook his head and let go of Selena's tight hug._

_"David come here!" Lucy called from afar. "We have to go now!"_

_"Sorry Sel..Goodbye.."_

_"David! David! David! I need you!" She screamed after him, her hand extending towards him._

Little did Selena know she was talking in whisper in her sleep and David heard him.

"Sel," he nudged her. "Sel wake up."

So Selena got woken up, groggy. She looked at David.

"You were talking in your sleep.." he said.

"Oh..sorry 'bout that..happens when I'm tired. even Demi says so.."

He nodded. Throughout the trip, David didn't talk to her casually.

____________________________________________

_5pm_

After 6 hours, they arrived at LAX. Their families picked them up and headed home.

Selena got inside their car and waved good bye to her friends.

"Hey dad, can you drop me off Demi's?" She inquired.

"After dinner sweetie," her mom answered for her dad. "We haven't had dinner for a while now together."

"Ok moooom..so how were my babies?" She was referring to her dogs.

"Oh as always..littering off and making yapping noises but all was great."

"Did you follow the feeding schedule I left for them?"

"Yes dear..don't you worry. I already know them too much to forget." Selena smiled.

They had a fantastic dinner at TGIF eating salad and ribs and chicken. After that, Selena texted Demi she'd pass by her house.

To which Demi replied, _"Ahhhhhhhh!! You're here!! I can't w8 2 c u!! Why didn't u tell me earlier?!"_

_"Wanted to surprise u!!"_

_"OMG! This so cool Sel! I'm just here at home eating and Twittering!! C'mere fasterrr!!!"_

_"Ok ok hold your horses! Be there in 10!"_

_"Great c u!"_

As she said, her parents dropped her off of Demi's after 10 minutes. She rang the doorbell and the two practically screamed-hugged. The two went upstairs to Demi's room to spend time together. Luckily, it was Demi's free day.

"OMG I missed you so mucccchoosss Demetria!"

"Ah duh! Like I didn't! Uh!"

The two were like jumping and hugging and dancing to the tunes of Wham! They talked about stuff they missed and Selena decided to sleepover at Demi's. She called her parents and got permission. Selena was not a visitor anymore but a family. She has her clothes in Demi's closet as a result of forgetting them.

________________________________

A/N: Sorry filler only. Wayyy too busy. UD soon. Please RNR!


End file.
